Dragon Ball: Another Time, Another Place
by Smackeroon
Summary: In an alternate universe, 3 aliens under the control of Lord Freeza must go out on a simple search-and-recover mission, but things go much weirder than expected.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Our hero, the brave alien Grap, had been sitting and gliding along the stars in his Saiyan Pod. He had been traveling with his patrol to Freeza Planet 35927 and had been given a mission to find a lost document. The document had data on other races in the West Galaxy that Freeza would love to know about. The team included the titular Grap, a purple skinned, white haired alien with hole ears, along the lines of a Majin. However, his face and physique could rival a humans. His eyes were a bright, sunlight yellow, and his armor was a purple Saiyan strap design, rather than the stretched out shoulder pads as well as tight pants. He had rings around the wrists of his white, fingerless gloves, and his boots had the same rings. Then there was Drago, with Green and Red hair and a body shape similar to Nappa's, his hair looked most like Gogeta's and was a dark mahogany, and his skin was a nice shade of green. He had a small red scar next to his mouth and strong fangs. He had the full Saiyan shoulders, no under clothing except the big black underwear Saiyans seem to always have, as well as the standard gauntlets rather than gloves and the same sort of boots. Finally, there was Pluma. Her hair was spiked nearly everywhere, going down her back to about shoulder blade area. She had glasses and some fairly standard Saiyan armor, similar to Drago. Although, she did keep herself well covered up.

The team landed on the planet, and the group split up. Grap said "Alright, team. Our best bet is to split up. We got all of our communicators on hand, right?"

"Yes." Said the other two.

"Good, now let's go." Grap said and the team took off in various directions.

Drago went Northwest, finding a large mound of land and a big cave. He cracked a grin and walked into the cave. The ceiling was lined with various colors of strange goo. He floated through, but some of the goo fell onto him. He tried removing it, but it merely stuck his hand and the stained spot together.

"The hell is this?" he gasped angrily. The ceiling slime just started pouring on top of him, and he was encased. He yelled and used an explosive wave to break free and fly off, scowling. More goo poured off, and now there was a huge blob that was changing colors violently. It eventually formed into large beast with a head of weird, goopy hair.

"A Majin beast." Drago said angrily and blasted it with his Drago Breath, a bright red ki beam he shot from his mouth, and he blew a hole in it, then he did a very quick volley of shots, followed by a few explosive ki spheres, then he flew away as fast as he could. He found a sword jammed into a stone.

"Hmph, simple." he said, blasting the rock and sending the sword out. He held it tightly and flew out, chopping the rainbow Majin to bits. However, with this blade's apparent magical properties, the Majin could not reform, and there as now a few differently colored and quite confused Majin children in the cave. Drago whistled as he walked away, then soaring out of the cave to find the document.

Pluma had went Southwest and encountered a whole bunch of giant creatures, along the lines of Snakes and other lizards, and she fought hard. She had been able to just shoot most of them, but they were durable. She needed to use her Finger Gun Barrage, a move that takes up most of her power and could destroy half an asteroid belt if mastered, and she took down the group of creatures.

"Well, no document here..." she said, sighing and going to look further.

Grap soared east to find a small, roughly igloo sized building. He saw no door, so he shot a hole in it with a ki blast and walked inside. there was seemingly nothing, except a switch on the wall and a light on the ceiling that was off. He flicked the switch, and rather than the light turning on, the floor began opening up. he floated and slowly descended in through the trap door. He had found this large laboratory of various creatures in tubes, such as Arcosians like Freeza, Metamorans, Namekians, as well as other alien species, but one particular tube caught his eye. It held a small creature with black hair and a tail, suspended in numbing fluid to keep it asleep. Grap stood flabbergasted.

"a Saiyan... I thought they were all killed on Planet Sadal..." he said, confused. the saw that there was a name plate on the tube, bur it was covered in dust. He pushed it away and saw the name 'Velveta' engraved. He pressed a button and the fluid began draining and a small seat raised up and kept the baby saiyan perfectly still. The pod drained entirely and the door slid open. He picked up the baby Saiyan girl, and she smiled. He found a rag that he wrapped her up in and carried her as he looked around. He smiled when he began searching through one of the computers. He pulled out a portable data drive from his scouter and put it into the machine, downloading several documents of information onto the drive and placing it into his scouter. He walked over to the way he entered and flew out, then he crawled out of the room holding onto the cute little Velveta. Grap pushed a button on his scouter and activated the built-in communicator and said

"Hey, gang, you got my energy signature?"

"Gotcha" Drago said

"I assume you want us to get over there?" Pluma questioned, and Grap replied

"Yeah. I got the doc, but there's something else you'll want to see."


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of an Era

The team eventually gathered around at the central point where their pods were located. One held a sword, the other held a few precious stones, and the other held a baby wrapped in cloth. Drago and Pluma where shocked, jumping a little.

"Where the hell did you find that?" Drago replied.

"Well, I found a small facility with several creatures suspended in the numby-healy pods, and one that caught my eye was this little girl." he turned her face to face the other two, who were still a little shocked.

"She's cute!" Pluma replied, giggling an running over. She poked little Velveta's nose, and she herself giggled and Pluma's eyes lit up. Then the tail sorta flicked out of the blanket and Pluma's eyes went to 'Oh crap' mode in an instant. "Tha-that's a-a S-s-saiyan..." Her and Drago looked petrified as they stared.

Grap replied, "Guys, it's not so bad! We can just dye her hair, hide her tail, and shave her eyebrows and she'll look just like Recoome's race!" he replied, and Pluma nodded while Drago kinda stayed still, thinking about it. They eventually agreed and Grap sat with Velveta, smiling. They eventually arrived at a rest stop and Pluma got all the makeup for the Saiyan and making her a cute little Namekian gi for her to wear. She put it in hid her tail in the pants, now with bright blue hair spiked up in the front and of course, no eyebrows. They set out to the headquarters where Sorbet, a small commander of lord Freeza's army, took the document. It had data stored on the Metamorans and Yardrats, two races who had special abilities that Freeza wanted. However, his special force, the Ginyu Force, had known enough about Matamoran fusions to do the Man Maxi fusion as their signature technique, but the Metamoran's had the power to sustain their fusions for much longer, and Freeza felt like taking advantage of that.

"Freeza will adore this, you three! You will be payed quite the sum for this info!" Sorbet smiled and eventually sent them on their way. Grap and Drago trained on a barren wasteland planet while Pluma and Velveta watched on the sidelines. The two threw punches, but Grap was much faster. His dodge was nimble, but Drago had enough. He began charging up and his whole upper body bursted into bright red, although it began returning to his body as though it were in reverse. It hardened and became a thick bloodstone body armor. This was an ability his race had, but Grap and Drago had mastered it. If they concentrated, they could even catch layers of their own flesh and form wings. Although, that was Grap's forte. The big brute charged and punched forward, and Grap generated a ki blade over his hand like Salza or Zamasu and blocked it, holding the two in place and knocking Drago back.

"Hey, I thought we agreed not to use that form!" Grap said, but he clearly said it for jokes. He was actually welcoming the fight.

"Heh, what can I say? You'd do the same if I was winning." Drago replied and sprang in for a punch, which Grap took and sent him careening towards a large pillar of rock. However, Velveta zoomed in and caught Grap before he could hit the wall.

"That's ma girl..." he said, and Velveta charged at Drago. She punched him right in the gut and began wailing on him. By the time he threw his first punch, she had enough time to dodge and start a volley of ki blasts. Then, when he jumped out of the dust cloud to strike, she wasn't even there! She was up in the air, charging a ki blast over her head. Drago charged up a Super Drago Breath and shot it, while the girl sent down her blast. It began a beam struggle, which Velveta eventually won and blasted Drago. His blood armor was steaming and it liquefied while his skin clotted into place on the surface.

"For a little girl, you're freakin' tuff." he sighed and lied down, while Velveta jumped in victory. Grap had the happiest and proudest face when he ran and hugged her.

"Ya did it! You're the strongest little girl alive, Vel!" he threw her up into the air and back down again, and he was so excited. Pluma was shocked during the whole thing and she ran in to join the hug, and so did Drago eventually. They were all smiling and laughing at the impressive might of the Saiyan girl in disguise.


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey

As the four of them continued training, Pluma stepped into the ring against Grap. Grap charged in immediately with a sharp blow to the gut, knocking Pluma upwards and causing Pluma to retaliate with a flurry of light-blue Shining ki blasts. They ht the ground, making a large explosion and sending Grap up to be kindly greeted by Pluma's fist. She knocked him square in the jaw, sending him at least 7 feet back before he could recover. He stood back up, and they looked at each other. They stared, for a solid 5 seconds in sheer silence, and then Pluma generated a ki staff and Grap made one of those Zamasu/Salza style ki arm blades, and they collided. They began whaling on each other violently, Pluma's staff always being reflected by Grap's blade. There were little ki sparks flying everywhere as their attacks collided with such effort and force. The blade dissipated, and Grap was now charging some sort of ki blast as he dodged Pluma's staff, it sparking wth energy every time it hit the ground. Grap rolled out of the way of one of Pluma's attacks and unleashed his fuly charged ki blast, sending her flying back. Drago laughs an idiotic and barbaric chuckle as Pluma emerges from the rubble, coming back to shake Grap's hand.

"Good fight, 'sensei'" Pluma said sarcastically

"Same to you, 'trainee'" Grap said in the same tone, and they shook hands. They both laughed and looked over at Drago and the infant Velveta, who seem... confused.

"Well," Grap says, "Pluma used to be my student like Velveta is now, although I only had 5 years on Pluma, not 30, like with little Vel." he said, smiling at the young girl, who they had all changed up to fit in. Her hair was blue, her eyebrows were shaven, and her tail was concealed. Drago looked much less befuddled, but baby is still confused baby.

So, the team packs up all their gear and makes their way off planet, and after getting some information, the best safe haven outside of Freeza's territory is Earth. There are trackers in their scouters, so Pluma uses her tech wizardry make sure to remove the tracker part, and do the same for their ships. And with that, they begin their flight for Earth.

They continue for at least five light years when they are stopped, just on the borders of Freeza space. Grap, Pluma, Drago and Velveta wake up to see 7 Freeza ships outside blocking their chance of continuing. Grap activates his communicator with Pluma and Drago

"Let's go out there and show those guys what a real Freeza Force member looks like." he said calmly, and then he exited his Saiyan pod and closing after exiting. The other 2 do the same. They unleash a barrage of ki blasts on the 7 ships, wiping them all out entirely. The explosions are grand and slow, but the ki blasts are fast, ferocious, and deadly! Every ship is merely burning space rubble by the end of it all.

Lord Freeza sits in his throne room and watches every camera on the blockade turn off immediately. There were only little explosions then off. And it was every ship in that blockade. Every damned ship! All gone in an instant. Whoever did this must be trying to leave Galactic Freeza Empire territory... Who would do such a thing?

They team return to their ship after that little detour, and Velveta is in tears. For all she knew, she just saw her idol murder a bunch of strangers. But, in the most confident and reassuring voice, Grap says

"We got some of the bad guys, Vel. The bad guys that hurt your planet We hurt them pretty bad." he said giving her a hug and going back on course for Earth.

It would take them some 50 light years to get to Earth, so Grap fell asleep. He had a nightmare where he had to fight Freeza, and Velveta was much older, and she was stronger too. He sensed that she was even stronger than Freeza, but He was the one fighting Freeza. There were several people in the background he didn't recognize, Drago and Pluma were there, and they were on Freeza's homeworld: Arcosia. Grap swang in with two arm ki blades, but Freeza was too fast to hit. Freeza eventually overpowered Grap and Freeza shot him into a wall, waking Grap up.

Drago had fallen asleep too, and he dreamed about fighting monsters, ones like that Majin or even more intimidating ones on even more intense scales. He fought hordes of majin beasts, wolf and cat like monsters, and other assorted alien baddies, until he had to fight his ultimate opponent, the Namekian Necromancer! He turned into a giant and summoned an army of skeleton monsters to fight Drago, but it was no match for him. He ventured on, and the Namek reached down to grab him. He ran up it's arm, dragging his blade and drawing a line of purply blood as he went. He eventually reached the top and stabbed, and the Namek shrunk down to basic height and drew his blade of darkness from the ground, and the two dueled. Eventually, Drago dealt the fatal blow, and destroyed the Namekian for good. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, saying little 'hiya's and 'take this's. And Pluma slept fine, no fun or silly dreams to be had, as well as Vel.


End file.
